He doesn’t love her like he did yesterday
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: Severus Snape was lead to believe that the Dark Mark would improve his life. Even now when he looked at it, memories came up, memories he would never like to think about again. This is my imagining of how he felt when Lily got married.


**So, this is my first song fic ever. Please enjoy it.** **The song lyrics are** _**like this. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or this song. The song is 'I don't love You' By My Chemical Romance.**

Seventeen year-old Severus Snape looked down at the newly burned Dark Mark on his left forearm. He couldn't believe he now served the Dark Lord, but there was a fear that he might lose the only person he loved; Lily.

'_**Well, when you go**_

_**Don't even think I'll make you try to stay**_

_**And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way...'**_

She could never find out. So Severus hid it well, too well. Lily suspected something but he never expected that she would grab right where the Mark was burned, but on their last day of their seventh year she did.

"Severus ! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Lily asked on the day that she crushed his heart.

"Lily, it's nothing! Someone must have charmed it on my arm..."  
_**'And after all this time that you still owe**_

_**You're still a good for nothing I don't know...'**_

"Severus, this is no prank. This is no charm either. You went and had yourself marked. Please don't tell me you support that monster!"

"Lily, I never said-"

"Severus, what he's doing is wrong! Killing defenseless Muggles and Muggle-borns... it's inhumane!"

'_**So take your gloves and get out**_

_**Better get out while you can...'**_

"Lily..."

"Severus, I don't want to hear you defend him."  
"Lily. I wasn't going to defend the Dark Lord..."  
"No, I don't want to hear excuses."

"I wasn't going to give an excuse..."  
"Then what were you going to say?"  
"Lily... I love you!"

Lily was silent as she stared at Severus, who was glowing bright red. "Severus... that's sweet. But I love James. I'm sorry."

'_**When you go**_

_**Will you even turn to say**_

_**I don't love you like I did yesterday...' **_

And in that painful moment, the beautiful Lily Kayla Evans was removed from Severus Tobais Snape's life for ever.

But in all truth, Severus never stopped loving Lily. He despised James Potter even more now for taking Lily Evans from him and creating Lily Potter.

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**_

_**So sick and tired of all the needless beatings...'**_

Severus kept all the reminders of Lily Evans he could. A Muggle picture she took of them during the summer of their second year, all the letters she sent him during their seven years at Hogwarts and his most prized reminder, a wizard picture of Lily taken by Marcus Abbot the last day of fifth year. She looked beautiful in it.

'_**But baby when they knock you**_

_**Down and out **_

_**Is where you oughta stay...'**_

Of course, he also found two reminders of Lily Potter after she died, the last part of a letter written to Sirius Black and a picture of the woman he loved so much, her husband and their son. As he looked down, tear welled up in his eyes and for one time in many years he cried. Severus ripped the picture in half and kept it near his heart at all times and whenever he looked at it, he wished it was him who made her smile.

'_**And after all the blood you still owe**_

_**Another dollar's just another blow**_

_**So fix your eyes and get up**_

_**Better get up while you can...' **_

Severus will always remember that day, October 31, 1981. The day Lily lost her life to the Dark Lord because she protected her son. Severus was very angry with Dumbledore. He said that Lily was safe from the Dark Lord, but that was a lie to him.

'_**When you go**_

_**Will you even turn to say**_

_**I don't love you like I did yesterday...' **_

Severus went to their funeral. More because of Lily than James. He stood away from everyone. He didn't want any questions asked. When he first saw Mrs. Evans, Severus thought that Lily wasn't dead, that she was alive, but older.

'_**When you go would you have the guts to say**_

_**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday...' **_

He didn't want to look at Mrs. Evans. He didn't want to remember , he wanted to forget the woman he loved, but she crushed his heart. But he knew deep down in his heart he knew he would never stop loving Lily Evans.

'_**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday**_

_**I don't love you like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday...'**_

Severus Snape's love of Lily Evans proved that it could withstand everything. Including Death itself.


End file.
